The Elemental 12
by TheGhostOfOurHearts
Summary: 12 wolves. 12 different elemental powers. All separated. Until one of the 12 reunite 10 more to bring back one still in the grasp of someone evil
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey what's going on Alpha and Omega FanFic Community! I just want to say I hope you enjoy reading this and that this is my** _ **First FanFiction!**_ **So I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Elemental 12**

Let me tell you a tale of 12 wolves that saved the world. A tale that's considered a myth, perhaps a legend, and it all came down to a final battle. But, hold on. Starting at the beginning. There once were two wolves, but not just any wolves, they both had elemental powers. The element of the sun, daylight, or heat, and the other had the element of the moon, or the power to control selected celestial objects. The sun wolf was named Ra by his father, but he goes by Skye and the moo wolf was named Khonsu by her mother, but she went by Maribelle.

It was love at first sight. How they both stared at each other, like they've never seen another wolf somewhat like themselves. Skye with bright yellow fur, spikey hair, and a sun shaped scar that bent all the way down his body, moved up to Maribelle, who had midnight blue fur, long lustrous and somewhat glowing hair, and a moon symbol on both her forehead. After their discovery they fell in love and after a year of spending time together, they had 10 children. But not just any particular baby wolves. Nut or Novella (a girl)who has the elemental power stars, and dust. Tenerife, or Taven (a boy) who has the elemental power of light, Chione or Catarina (a girl) who has the elemental power of ice, coldness, snow, and sleet. Osiris or Oaklee (a boy) who has the elemental power of water, rain, and sea creatures. Saule or Shelbie (a girl) who has the element of Life and sometimes Death. Geb or Grayson (a boy) who has the element of Earth, and rock. Nebu or Niles (a boy) who has the elemental power of metal, and minerals like gold. Sekhmet or Fallen (a girl) who has the elemental power of fire, and smoke. Baal or Brexton (a boy) who has the elemental power of thunder, lightning, and electricity. Finally there was Humphrey or Phobetor who has the elemental power of Darkness, nightmares, and death.

Humphrey was the most powerful out of all the other 9 and when word got out about him, packs near the Mountain Pack had no powers wanted him except the Western Jasper pack. They all came for him, and Skye and Maribelle tried everything in the power to keep wolves from taking Humphrey and maybe the other 9. Until the pack of the Mountain planned to steal Humphrey and the other 9 children.

It was raining, night time and a perfect opportunity. Growls, barks and whimpers echoed through the night and Skye and Maribelle were captured and taken away, although all 10, Novella, Taven,Catarina,Oaklee,Shelbie,Grayson,Niles,Fallen,Brexton and Humphrey escaped out of the Mountain Packs clutch and were all found by someone in different packs. News spread as the Mountain Pack captured wolves from all over Jasper when entering their territory and they were then referred all of the Mountain Pack as the Rogues.

It was inevitable that Skye and Maribelle never saw their children again and for a fact they never saw each other again, as both were separated from each other and searched continuously throughout their new surroundings for each other. Some say that there is still a uneasy feeling they get in the mountains of Jasper as they can still feel a sense of powerful love and roaring howls that echo off the sides of the mountains. As for all the 10 children and especially Humphrey, never figured out that they had an elemental power buried deep within themselves. They never knew they all were brothers and sisters and also never knew who their parents were. Even if they get dreams that signal them that something happened between them all, that someone separated them for years upon years and that maybe... just maybe... they'll see each other again and found out who they all really are when their together.

 **Thanks for reading! I would greatly appreciate it if you would review, and follow this story if you definitely have to read more! In all seriousness though I really want to know if you guys want more from and if all you readers like my writing and I hope I'll here some great stories and things from all of you.**

 **-TheGhostOfOurHearts**


	2. Chapter 2: 18 Years

**A/N: Hey what's going on Alpha and Omega FanFic Community! I just want to say I hope you enjoy reading this and that this is my** _ **First FanFiction!**_

 **The Elemental 12**

18 years after the separation, Humphrey was a proud omega wolf and he would constantly get asked questions. One in particular, " What is that on your fur?" Humphrey had a symbol on his hips that look ghostly. It had a skull in the middle of thick, wavy, and dark line that went in a spiral motion. Humphrey always answered, " I don't know, I've had it since I can remember. Winston found Humphrey laying flat on the ground whimpering at the age of 8 months, bloody, and bruised. Winston said that he was very lucky to be alive, but Humphrey became friends with 3 omegas and an alpha whose name is Kate. He's never sure if he calls her as an acquaintance or friend, since she barely ever sees him. Humphrey always remembers back to when Winstons explained that he was an omega and that alphas can't be with omegas.

Humphrey loved Kate, but he always got pushed back, and he felt like something was missing in his life but for some reason he couldn't put his finger on it. Asides from parents. "Humphrey, I have to meet your parents!" Kate said when we were both young. "I don't have any... parents." Humphrey sighed. Humphrey finally snapped out of it and stopped thinking and jumping all over the place with topics. He slowly walked down the path leading to the Western Jasper meadow. He had the same expression on his face, seriousness and sadness.

Humphrey sat down in the meadow and looked around to see if possibly anybody was there, or if anything exciting was occurring. Nothing. Humphrey finally looked up and a figure of midnight blue watching over him. Humphrey also stared at the figure until she disappeared right before his eyes. Humphrey looked around again and then stood up confused. " _I must be dreaming_." Humphrey thought to himself. Just so Humphrey didn't think he would see anything again, he calmly strolled down to the valley. Just when things couldn't get any more weird or worse, Garth is down there looking like he needed revenge.

"Well look who's come to say hello." Garth said aggressively.

Humphrey didn't want to answer after all Garth has done to him, and all that he has done to Garth. Humphrey didn't want anything to get any worse, but he inferred that it now is escalating to worse. Humphrey looked away depressed. Garth noticed he had no emotion towards him.

"So, I heard that your mom was quite a whore back in the day, just picking up men left and right, and of course getting ba-ba-banged!" Garth yelped into Humphreys ear.

"Says the wolf who mom left him a month after he was born." Humphrey came back harsh.

Garth narrowed his eyes in pure rage. Garth then went on a three and a half minute rant which attracted, lets say too much attention. Now, this is where my tale gets interesting, where adventure and curiosity starts to rise. Especially where Humphrey and Garth try to claw their eyes out, choke each other, and have to imagination to think about annihilating ones skull, making it fill with blood and let the blood spill out of each other. Humphrey couldn't believe he finally said that.

 _"Its like the old days, in elementary and middle school. Just all out brawls between each other."_ Humphrey thought nearly being stabbed in the stomach by Garths claws.

The fight finally got to the point where Humphrey noticed that a mystical black fog was surrounding him, as well with everyone else looking at Humphrey like he wasn't even a wolf anymore. Humphreys fur started to lose its luminous white and bring in the emphasizing black fur. Humphrey let pit a burst of darkness and put Garth into a trance of nightmares. Garth dreamt about his biggest fears, like heights and the deep ocean/abyss. With twists like him being tied to a chair and being pushed off a 75 story cliff, and an unknown 125 foot sea monster that is totally made up swallowing him whole.

Everyone in the fight circle stared at Garth wondering why he is standing like a statue, and suddenly collapsing shivering and whimpering.

"What did you do to him?" Kate asked walking up to Humphrey, who still had black fur, a mystical black fog and light blue glowing eyes.

"He figured out who he truly is. An Element Wolf." Maribelle briefly eplained to the curious wolves now all looking at her.

"I'm an Elemental Wolf? No that can't be!"

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **,TheGhostOfOurHearts**


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction to Maribelle

**The Elemental 12**

Chapter 3: The Unknown Family

Everyone had a surprised look on there faces. They've obviously never even heard of Elemental Wolves. I just think Garth will never mess with me again. I will be honest though. I found out about this when I accidently set off a... well, death laser almost collapsing my den on top of me.

" I can't believe it's been this long Phobetor." Maribelle said earing up.

"Who's Phobetor?" Humphrey asked.

All of the wolves swarming Humphrey and Maribelle were extremely confused. It was one big confusion circle of wolves. Maribelle took a few steps forward to Humphrey.

"What, how could you forget your own mother? I'm also guessing you've forgotten your 9 other siblings." Maribelle questioned.

Humphreys eyes grew large, as did all the other wolves watching this history unfold. Kate tried to back me up... for no reason, and asked,

"You're not Humphrey's mom. His mom was killed by a stampeded of caribou." Kate implied.

"Well, honey I'm guessing your stuck up father lied to Humphrey because what really happened that your father and I were captured by the Mountain Pack. All of us eventually escaped... except, your father." Maribelle explained in a frustrated tone.

Kate narrowed her eyes, at the remark Maribelle made. Now everyone in the Western and Eastern Pack were wondering, who are Humphrey's siblings.

"So, then who and where are my brothers and sisters?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, if you really can't remember. Novella, Taven,Catarina,Oaklee,Shelbie,Grayson,Niles,Fallen, and Brexton. All also Elemental Wolves." Maribelle responded.

Humphrey looked down thinking about his whole life, and how oblivious he was his entire life. It was just incredible to think that a loser, according to Garth, could actually do something like that.

It felt horrible to Maribelle, the fact that she lost Humphrey and the others so long ago. That she was all alone with nobody to support her or make feel like she was home.

"So, then where are my brothers and sisters at again?" Humphrey asked again.

"They've been scattered around Canada, the closest one to you, since you're the first one I've talked to, is Catarina, whos elemental power is Ice. I was also hoping that you'll help me get us back together and help get your father back." Maribelle explained.

"Yes, I'll help you Mom. I've always wanted a family, and now I have the chance to have one." Humphrey responded smiling for the first time, for what seems like months.

Maribelle smiled as well, and began to run off signaling to Humphrey to follow her. Humphrey sprinted to her side. Catarina was going to be reunited. Soon the other 9 were too. For Maribelle it felt like something actually good was going to happen in her life. It was quite a miracle.

"So where is Catarina?" Humphrey asked.

"Over the train tracks at the Greenwood Pack." Maribelle implied.

"Mom, have you figured out where all of us are? I honestly feel like you have." Humphrey asked again.

"Yes, I have. I mean I figured it all out years ago, but I felt like it wasn't the best time since none of you had figured out that you were elemental wolves." Maribelle replied.

Maribelle and Humphrey hopped over the tracks excited to finally see how Catarina grew up to be. It's a completely random outcome. She could be the loser like Humphrey, the stuck up wolf, or the shy wolf.

"So Ice? Is that good?" Humphrey wondered.

"Well, Humphrey all elements have different uses and power. According to how Catarina acted before we were seperated, would probably be overpowered by now. Now listen to me, no elemental wolf is stronger than another... if that's what you're asking." Maribelle surmised.

That was what Humphrey was asking but he didn't really want to admit it. He didn't want to seem selfish or just act like a regular Alpha wolf. They always try to be better than each other.

Humphrey and Maribelle were less than a mile away from the Greenwood Pack. Maribelle didn't stop and look around once. She really wnated Skye back, but Humphrey also wanted that. Humphrey had yet another journey ahead of him.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I made it short because I knind of made yuys wait for too long and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer than you should have. Anyways, if you want to read more from me, I would suggest that you should read When The Caribou Vanish, a story I'm writing with SpiritHowl2. Thanks!**

 **-TheGhostOfOurHearts**


	4. Chapter 4:Enchanting

The Elemental 12

Chapter 4: Enchanting

 **A/N: I somehow changed my writing style in past chapters and stories so Im going back to the style I had in the first chapter. XD**

Humphrey and Maribelle dashed through the forest coming closer and closer to the Greenwood Pack. "We're getting closer. I can already feel the coldness." Maribelle said. Just as Humphrey looked over to his side to see his mother, she skidded to a stop making Humphey slide a mile away from her. "Uh... are you ok?" Humphrey asked Maribelle. Maribelle didn't respond and stareoff into the distance with a paw over her mouth, about to cry.

Humphrey looked where Maribelle was, to find Catarina the dark ue furred wolf turn light blue. The ground being covered in snow, swirls of snowflakes flying off in every direction making an ice oasis. "She's had the same life as you, misunderstood, and trying to chase after someone she loved, but failed." Maribelle whispered. "This is the only place where she meets tranquility itself." Maribelle explained. The moon wolf stepped forward snapping a twig causing Catarina to look at Maribelle and Humphrey.

"Who are you two?" Catarina asked sniffling and trying to make it seem like she wasn't crying. Maribelle smiled a sweetly as she possibly could. "I know that this is hard to believe Chione, but I'm your mother darling." Maribelle responded. "Really? How do you know this?" Catarina asked sadly. Maribelle enchanted the oasis into a dark star oasis. This triggered something in Catarinas head, she remembered the times Maribelle had used her elemental magic to cheer up Catarina when she was young and could from there on out remember, how she ended up with the Greenwood Pack and when that named was used.

Catarina stood up to hug her mother and looked at Humphrey confused. "Who are you?" Catarina asked. "I'm Humphrey or Phobetor as mom calls me, one of your siblings, apparently the Darkness/ Death elemental wolf." Humphrey replied. "Really how many siblings do we have?" Catarina asked Maribelle. "Excluding you two, 8 more. It's just that we have to reunite all of us. Your father's been captured and we can only save him if all of us are united. Which is why we're here." Maribelle replied sweetly.

"Oh also, the next time you see those wolves that have been giving you greif, don't be afraid to use those enchanting Ice element powers on them." Humphrey implied. Maribelle nodded her head as Catarina looked at her. Catrina wiped hereyes and smiled for probably the first time in a while. "Now is there any problom with your powers, can you control them? Ice is difficult to master." Maribelle asked. "Yeah, I figured it out about 2 years ago." Catarina replied. "Ok good... now Baal is the closest one from us now...I mean Brexton, he's a lone wolf who's usually at the west borders of the Jasper National Park.

"Mom, before we go can I take care of those wolves here before we do anything? I don't feel like coming back after this 'mission' is over." Catarina wondered. "Yes darling, make sure they never talk to you again... literally, rip their throats out for me." Maribelle replied. "Well geez you sound like Kate's mom." Humphrey implied. "Oh I know, we think alike." Maribelle replied. "Humphrey you should come with me in case they get any funny ideas." Catarina said. Humphrey nodded and followed Catarina down towards the commons area of the Greenwood pack. "I'll be here when you get back." Maribelle howled.

 **Well there you go. I know I was gone for a while but, what can you do. I'll see if I update more often but... eh I don't know. Anyways hope you enjoyed. Also sorry that this was short, I'll try to make future chapters longer.**

 **-TheGhostOfOurHearts**


End file.
